I was HERS!
by Yk2895
Summary: Fluffy!AU. Amo un Sasuke que sea celoso y controlador, pero en verdad es él quien lleva los pantalones en la relación? SASUSAKU.


**Mmm si lo hice en un momento de oseo, no se al parecer estoy obsesionada con DarkSasuke pero tambien me gusta poner a Sakura en control y bueno perdon por todo este Ooc y AU. Espero les guste y no se, deberia poner Disclaimer?**

-Sasuke-kun? Decía una pelirosa a su sexi novio.

_hn?

- creo que es momento que terminemos esta relación. Murmuro Sakura por lo bajo.

Sasuke, que hasta ahora estaba en su escritorio terminando un ensayo para el colegio quedo totalmente congelado, cuando su cerebro por fin proceso lo que acababa de decir sakura, giro tan rápido en su silla como le fue posible sin caerse y trato de frenar lo que mas pudo su boca de abrirse y cerrarse como pez fuera de agua. Una vez más formando su comportamiento neutro trato de buscar la mirada de su novia que hasta el momento la tenia en su regazo.

_ Porque dices eso? Preguntó después de aclarar su voz.

- ... Yo, uh, últimamente hemos peleado mucho Sasuke y la verdad estoy cansada que siempre que te enojas o te pasa algo que no te gusta me tratas mal y todo por que tu orgullo no te deja decir que es lo que te molesta, y yo sé que tu no eres muy bueno para expresar como te sientes, así que no me mires de esa forma, sé que te dije que no me importaba pero no aguanto mas que prácticamente me humilles cuando discutimos justo por ti y tu mal genio, y que luego todo este bien con solo un "lo siento" créeme que tus palabras me lastiman mucho, yo en verdad te amo y estos 2 años los he disfrutado pero ya no soy capaz, ya no puedo mas cuando estas en modo de lastimarme... Decía Sakura mientras bajaban lagrimas por sus mejillas, ya casi sin aliento de los sollozos que querían escapar por su llanto.

Sasuke tenia su interior hecho un mierdero, pues sabia que ella estaba en lo cierto así no lo quisiera aceptar, recordaba las veces en que le dijo cosas en verdad feas, como cuando empezaron una relación sexual, aunque él se enamoro y le dolía cuando escuchaba hablar por los pasillos de el colegio del exnovio de Sakura y de cuanto ella lo quería, de como solo terminaron porque el la engañó. No sabia que hacer pues nunca había lidiado con estar enamorado y menos el miedo que le producía el pensar que ella en verdad aun amara ese imbécil, que ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos y recurrió a decirle que se dejaran de ver, que fue un error haber tenido sexo con ella, que solo era su diversión y no sexo exclusivo entre ellos como le había sugerido el mismo unos días después de haber empezado sus encuentros sexuales, y otras ocasiones mas.

La verdad es que dolía y dolía mucho escucharla decir eso, pues el pensó que ella no tomaba sus palabras enserio ya que ella se paraba en su territorio y también le respondía a sus peleas, nunca llego a verla con esa tristeza en su mirada como la que tenia en este momento. Pero no quería aceptar que **SU** Sakura, la que decidió aceptar sin miedo que lo amaba mientras el como cobarde se escondía en sus frías palabras y acciones por miedo al rechazo, **su** Sakura que con besos y un susurro de te amo le quitaba el miedo a que otros tipos se la quitaran (aunque ella nunca supo por qué sus celos y frialdad, creía que solo era por hacer respetar lo que el decía le pertenecía) que aunque hubieran tantos tras ella les negara a todos la oportunidad y hasta muy amigablemente su Saku-.

Su tristeza rápidamente se transformo en enojo y Sasuke sintió como todo ahora tenia sentido, se levanto y rápidamente se hizo sobre ella, dominándola con su estatura.

_ Quien es huh? Quien es el maldito que te esta llenando la cabeza de cosas?

-huh?. Pregunto Sakura aun sorprendida de lo rápido que se movió. Dios! Se veía tan sexi enojado… NO debo concentrarme!

_ es Neji? Tsk ese imbécil siempre buscando algo para molestarme, o es Sai? Se ve que uds hablan mucho.

-... Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, acaso no escucho nada de lo que le dijo hace como 10min? Y aquí el, ya diciéndole que estaba coqueteando y dejando conquistar de alguien mas.

_ Mierda quien es? Acaso ese bastardo de Sasori? Uhm? Piensan volver? O es mi hermano? Últimamente hablas mucho con Itachi y todos esos de esa pandilla.

- que? No claro que no, además ellos solo son mis amigos que tienen que ver ellos en como tu actúas? .Ya enojada Sakura trataba de soltarse de su agarre, ¡el cinismo de la gente!.

_ Por favor, si ellos te han invitado a salir antes, se nota que quieren acostarse contigo. Amigos? Es que ni entiendo porque sigues hablando con tu ex después de que te engañó. Es obvio que te gusta alguien mas, dime ya tuvieron sexo? Te lo hace mejor que yo? Se lo chupaste? Se vino dentro de ti Sakura?... Sasuke estaba enloqueciéndose de la rabia que sentía y de todo lo que se imagino, las manos de esos idiotas tocándola, ella gimiendo por ellos. Dios apenas tuviera un nombre lo mataría con sus propias manos.

SLAP!

Con toda la fuerza que pudo invocar Sakura soltó una de sus manos y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que le dolió su muñeca.

- Jodete Sasuke, no puedo creerlo, eres sordo? No escuchaste todo lo que dije o acaso me odias, porque mierda me tratas así? Ahora soy una perra? No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, no quiero ni verte, en clases mantente lejos de mi. Y con eso trato de hacer su salida.

Palabra clave: Trato.

Su cerebro nunca había trabajado tan rápido, apenas Sasuke comprendió lo que le dijo Sakura no tardo mas en arrepentirse por perder la calma ahora si la había jodido, y mucho, sus miedos se harían realidad si no hacia algo y Ya, o seria demasiado tarde así que sin pensar mucho fue tras SU Sakura (oh no! no renunciaría tan fácil a ella) y logro cortarle el camino cerca a la sala donde por primer vez en mucho tiempo actuó por meros impulsos y sentimientos ...

Y en sus rodillas la abrazo por la espalda baja y poso su rostro en el estomago mientras trataba de buscar como decirle todo lo que quería escuchar y pedirle disculpas, no la quería perder, no lo permitiría.

Inhala,

Exhala.

_lo siento... Murmuro mientras rozaba su cara y nariz con su estomago. _ De verdad lo siento, yo... No me dejes, tu sabes que yo también te amo y yo lamento cuando te dije esas cosas, me avergüenzo de mis acciones pues eran actos de cobardía, porque no podía admitir que estaba celoso o que me dolía algo que hubiese pasado, y luego no puedo controlarme cuando me enojo yo (vaya no sabia como Naruto llevaba el corazón en la manga siempre, ahora respetaría al dobe porque no era fácil), se solo mía Sakura, no termines conmigo, yo tratare abrirme mas contigo y decirte todas cosas por favor, por favor...

Termino en susurros mientras besaba el estomago bajo la blusa de Sakura a la vez que le pedía una ultima oportunidad para luego armarse de valor y mirarla a los ojos, esperando ver amor de nuevo y no el dolor y tristeza que había tenido momentos atrás.

Sakura casi pierde su línea de pensamiento cuando vio los ojos de Sasuke, por primera vez dejaba de lado la mirada de superioridad, y seriedad que siempre llevaba, remplazándola por una de curiosidad y de alguien mas joven. En verdad que se veía inocente así, y sin mas, como la tonta enamorada que era retiro los brazos que la rodeaban y por un momento vio como Sasuke se asusto y quedo como estatua a la vez que ella se deslazaba a sus rodillas y quedaba al mismo nivel de Sasuke, con una sonrisa resignada puso su frente contra la de el, para luego abrazarlo y como el rozar su nariz desde el cuello hasta la de el, donde Sasuke la baño con besos por toda su cara, tomo sus manos las beso y la ayudo a levantarse para guiarla al sofá donde le quito la ropa y siguió besándola sin dejar espacio alguno en su cuerpo hasta que la tenia gimiendo, por el, no Sasori o Itachi, no kakashi o algún otro maestro, no Neji o algún otro de su colegio.

Y lo que era mejor es que ya lo comprendía, ella NO era suya. EL era de ella.

Pero eso no quería decir que se la fueran a quitar. No-uh!


End file.
